Animus Vinctus Magia
by Enchanted.By.Severus.Snape
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape share a love so strong that not even time was relevant, read as the soul- bound couple learn and love throughout the slightly twisted and altered series written by J.K Rowling. I own nothing but my thoughts, all characters and original plot belong to Ms. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Animus vinctus Magia

**Hello to my faithful readers, I am blessed to have your support and due to family issues I have let my writing suffer, however with my recent move I now can confidently say I am ready once more to pick up where I left off, so this is my present to you, the very first fanfiction featuring my favorite pairing of all time, this fanfiction was started on a different account under alias, however is of my creation so, without further ado, enjoy xxx**

. 

**References, Quotes , Characters and etc. taken from J.K. Rowling's **_**Harry Potter. **_**However Plot line/ twists and additional characters have been included. NON-cannon. **

**Rated T, for some explicit language. **

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Comedy and Family.**

**Chapter One**

Before She Came Along

Severus Snape sat in the train car with his one true friend, Lily Evans. He had developed a little bit of a crush on the Muggleborn, but that all changed about four or five months ago. On the night of his eleventh birthday, he saw** her** for the first time. She at first seemed like a figment of his imagination, for she was just a dream, but she came back every night; each time just little bit stronger. Her name was Hermione Jean Granger. She appeared to be his age with bushy light brown hair, slightly tanned skin and innocent brown eyes. Her teeth were slightly on the large side, but she was still beautiful to him. He asked her whether or not she was real and she replied with the simple response of 'yes.' When he asked whether she would be at Hogwarts she was hesitant, but soon answered with the same response of 'yes.' He discovered they were alike in many ways. She too was a book worm with a thirst for knowledge, who was also outstandingly bright and had a passion for potions. These factors combined intrigued Severus beyond belief.

So here he was on the train, dressed in his un-housed robes, thinking about his brown-eyed girl. He was ecstatic; he couldn't wait to meet his Hermione. He had searched this afternoon, on the platform for her, but he couldn't see her there. He cheered himself up with the thought that maybe she was already on the train. He munched happily on a 'Chocolate Frog' examining his card which happened to be the last one he was in need of. Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he would be spending the next seven years of his life. He liked 'Chocolate Frog' cards; he wanted to collect them all. That way when he was grown up and had a son, he would be able to pass them down to him.

Severus' father wasn't a good father at all, in fact he was terrible. Severus never wanted to end up like him. The cruel, menacing, horrible and bitter muggle man, beat both Severus and Severus' mother. Although his mother wasn't conventionally the greatest parent either, as she was a sour witch, with a hatred for most everything, apart from her son. Tobias, Severus's father had made her this way. A soulless cavity. Although Severus had some of the physical characteristics passed on from his parents, he wasn't like them. He had a slightly larger nose than most, his hair although it appeared greasy, wasn't. Instead it was shiny and soft to the touch. He was quiet a handsome boy and quiet a cunning one as well.

The train slowed to a stop, he looked at his best friend, who was smiling brightly back at him. He pulled his familiar- a raven he had named onyx- down from the overhead compartment, his metal cage clanking against the metal bar which stopped the luggage from falling off the shelves should it begin to slid about.

"Sev, are you excited?" Lily asked, her face vibrant with excitement.

"Yes…" He said, his voice morose, but his excitement, probably ten times stronger than hers. He couldn't wait to see his brown eyed beauty. The excited first years all left the 'Hogwarts Express' in a flurry of black sweeping robes, but Severus' were the ones that seemed to billow, even with the lack of wind.

" 'ere we go. First 'ears follow me" bellowed a strangely deep voice, children were in awe, and also slightly frightened by the half- giant. He led them to the boats which transported them to the castle. Severus held out his hand once inside the boat to his friend, she smiled graciously at his gesture then sat beside him. The boat gently edged itself towards the castle, the dark night illuminated by the flickers of mere oil lamps hung upon large poles which reached out in front of them. The boat was under magical enchantments allowing it to move long the top of the water with an almost grace, no matter how sluggish the pace. The boat jerked as it hit the soil on the opposite side of the lake. Severus maneuvered his way out, stepping onto the packed dirt and mossy rocks before turning to Lily to help her out.

"Thanks Sev" She thanked before walking ahead. He was oblivious though, as he squinted in the dark looking for Hermione. He soon gave up seeing how it was impossible to see with hardly any light at all. The first year students were led to the entrance where a stern, but beautiful women stood waiting. She cleared her throat and began speaking in her thick Scottish Gaelic.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup" there were whispers amongst the other students as she mentioned the well known and honored House Cup. Severus was familiar with most of what she had said from reading Hogwarts: A History. He had to say he was quite interested to see what house he would be placed in, as long as it wasn't Hufflepuff he would be just fine. He truly hoped he would be in Gryffindor, like his Hermione, he knew she was in the house because of her robes. Unfortunately he had never seen his own.

Severus hadn't noticed the professor leave, but she walked over wearing a seemingly rare smile.

"We're ready for you now" was all she said, before leading the students into the Great Hall. They were at once amazed by the scene in front of him. The high ceilings were charmed to look like the nights sky. Candles floating just out of reach, even when you stood on your tip toes. Severus saw the giant he had seen earlier, sitting at the Head Table, in the middle of the table was a large ornate chair, upon which was a man with a long white beard, and crescent glasses, he appeared to be quite old as well, wearing dark blue robes and funny socks. He was a rather odd man. He caught Severus staring and sent the melancholy boy a smile, there appeared to be some sort of twinkle in his eyes. Severus was shocked, no grown man had ever smiled at him, especially not a smile that wasn't condescending and cruel. The old wizard seemed excited, and maybe even proud. Severus smiled slightly back, the wizard nodded politely. Severus knew who he was of course. He was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster and one of the greatest wizard's ever to have lived. Severus was shook from his inner thoughts by the dark haired female professor once more.

"When I call your name, you will step up on to the platform, sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into your houses" she said, before calling the first name. Severus was buzzing with excitement as he waited to see his brown-eyed girl step on to the platform.

"Evans, Lily" He heard being called. Lily looked at Severus before, stepping up and sitting on the stool. The older witch placed the ratty old hat on her head before stepping away. It appeared to be saying something, but Severus couldn't hear. He was too distracted.

"Gryffindor!" was all he actually caught. He was practically jumping on his heels in anticipation. The G's came and left… without any trepidation. Severus was crushed, Dumbledore noted his sudden change in demeanor, making sure to find out what was wrong later. Severus' name soon was called. He stepped onto the platform, almost dragging his feet, as he sat on the wooden stool. The hat sat on his head. He listened as it prattled on.

"_Such a brilliant mind. But so hung up on the girl, who may never exist.. tut tut. Passionate about potions, huh Prince…. Interesting….cunning… must be SLYTHERIN!"_ the ratty old hat said, Slytherin cheered. Severus slid from the stool, after the hat was lifted from his head, and trudged to the Slytherin table.

Life at Hogwarts was rather hard for Severus, he discovered this early on. Lily was the only one that spoke to him, but even she couldn't take away the hurt, and make the boys stop messing with him. He wanted his kind hearted Gryffindor, who he dreamt of every night. Even in his sleep he cried, and every night she would be there in his dreams to sooth him, and hold him as he did so. One night he asked her why she wasn't there with him. She smiled softly, and replied.

'It isn't my time, my half-blood Prince' he sobbed at that; he needed his friend and secret love. When he woke in the morning he was faced with the harsh reality. James Potter and Sirius Black insisted on making his life a living hell, and no amount of detention from the head boy, Lucicus Malfoy, would stop the cruel Gryffindor. When the children left for the summer, Severus stayed at Hogwarts. His mother not wanting him home and him not wanting to go, made it the easier option. His summer was peaceful, with no one to pick on him, he was able to relax and read. He wasn't ashamed to admit he spent a lot of time asleep, being the only time he could spend time with and see her. She seemed to have changed slightly. She'd grown up. She was quite feisty as well as an insufferable know-it-all. But mind you so was he. She was his insufferable know-it-all, and he told her so, she had smiled brilliantly, before saying 'I'll remind of that in a few years' he'd been slightly confused but shook it off.

Soon enough term started, again no Hermione. Was she a ghost? A Figment of his imagination. By the end of third year, he had been blocking her from his dreams and thoughts for almost two years, unable to deal with that fact he may never see her in reality. The Marauders as they called themselves- James, Sirius, Remus and Peter- continued to tease him mercilessly. Severus had many nicknames… Snivellus, Snivelly, Greasy Git. But they didn't hurt as much as what Lily had said the other day. They were in the library studying, he had just been beat up by James in the corridor. Lily sighed heavily.

"What?" He asked, his left eye sporting a rather large, purplish bruise.

"You know… fighting with James won't solve anything. I don't understand you Severus. I mean you want them to stop but you provoke them, I can guarantee no one will want to love you if you get in fights and act so cold and mean all the time" Severus had looked up astonished by his supposed 'friend'. Gods he missed his brown-eye Gryffindor. Oh how he missed her warmth and comfort. Her love. He was angry with himself, angry he pushed away the one person he loved, and was loved by. Severus stood from the table, not looking at her, putting away his papers, and picking up his textbooks. She huffed in annoyance. He turned, slightly tearful.

"If I am cold… and mean, then I don't deserve to be loved, I already knew that Lily…" He said before walking away. That night Sirius tricked him into the tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow. Little did he know, he was in the same air-tight tunnel as Remus. It was a full moon that night. Luckily, he was saved in time. Lily stood shocked, she shook her head a Severus.

"What did I tell you!" She said angrily. Angry tears came to his eyes as he stomped past her heading to the infirmary by orders of the headmaster. Honestly he was fine, but he wanted to get away from her. Madam Pomfrey tutted as he looked at her frequent patient, he lay in one of the beds, crying silently to himself. The headmaster and Professor McGonagall came sweeping in.

"Mr. Snape" he sat up, wiping away the tears.

"Sirius and James have explained themselves and will be serving detentions for the rest of the school year with Filch" McGonagall said, two weeks figures. Severus nodded half-heartedly. Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, she looked back at her husband.

"Severus would you mind, coming with me to my office, I believe a talk is in order, don't you?" Dumbledore said, standing, Severus followed the elder man to his office, where he sat at the front of the Headmasters desk, Professor McGonagall stood off in the corner.

"Now Severus… I've noticed that you prefer to stay alone… well apart from Miss Evans, but now you are distant from even her, during your first day you seemed excited but that ended and now it's like you're waiting for something" Dumbledore said, looking at the young man in front of him. Severus fidgeted, squirming under his intense stare. He knew he could talk to Dumbledore he trusted the headmaster completely. He took a deep breath, before replying.

"When I turned eleven I started having dreams" He mumbled. Dumbledore nodded, urging him to go on.

"I had them, until I began blocking them no doubt I would have them again if I wanted" He said, stronger this time.

"And what, my boy are those dreams about?" the white haired man asked.

"A girl" Severus replied bluntly.

"Well those dreams for a boy of your age, it's part of growing up!" He said chuckling. Severus' eyes widened, his voice conveying his obvious disgust and embarrassment.

"Sir! Not those kinds of dreams! She is just there, she comforts me when I'm sad. She's is my only friend, and I love her; but I fear she isn't real she says she is" He said shuddering at the headmaster's suggestion, although he had thought of that he'd never actually dreamt of it, especially while in the presence of his Hermione although he of course didn't think of that then, no this was more recent.

"So the girl, she seems real and said she was?" Dumbledore said, looking for conformation, Severus nodded.

"She appears to be a Gryffindor…" Severus said. Dumbledore looked at his wife, he too had those types of dreams when he hit eleven. It was rare. The connection was called the 'Verum anima coeunt' or in English she would be his 'One True Soul mate' he had a sneaking suspicion, that like him at time. Severus' Verum anima coeunt had yet to be born… meaning that she didn't exist yet. Dumbledore sighed, removing his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Mr. Snape, have you ever heard of 'Verum anima coeunt'?" Dumbledore asked. Severus' eyes widened, he was shocked he hadn't come to that conclusion. Severus nodded.

"I believe, that the young lady is your 'Verum anima coeunt' it is as you know quite rare to actually find your soulmate and this bond happens to few wizards. It is an honor, but also a travesty some wait forever for their One True Soul Mate. But I believe the spell I used should be quite effective in order to locate the year you shall locate her if that would be quite alright?" Dumbledore asked the boy. Severus hesitantly nodded.

The headmaster waved his hand, and before them popped a ghostly image, the Hogwarts Express, chuffing down the track, it centered inside a carriage inside was a red-headed boy, a boy that looked the spitting image of and then his Hermione. She introduced herself, to the two boys and discovered them to be Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Severus' brow furrowed. Then it changed to the children walking into the Great Hall, it was Hermione's first year at Hogwarts, McGonagall looked considerably older, as she placed the sorting hat on her frizzy locks. With that she was sorted, and as she sat at the Gryffindor table, her eyes locked with a man. It was Severus, Professor Snape to be precise. The pictures continued through her years and whenever she was in the presence of Severus she would steal glances at the man. Severus watched as all the horrible things happened to his Hermione watched as she attended the Yule Ball with the Potter boy. Only for a boy that had an uncanny resemblance to Lucius Malfoy lead her to the dungeons, where they danced for the first time and where they both admitted the bond. Where he kissed her. He watched as she was captured by a deatheater he could only presume Bellatrix while on a hunt for something for the headmaster. Watched as she was tortured but escaped after being set free and saved by Lucius' wife, Narcissa? He watched as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed, he watched as his brilliant Hermione, figured out what had happened and caught. Peter who was then arrested? He watched as he spent the summer at Grimmauld Place and slept in the sitting room, Hermione by his side disillustioned. He watched as she bloomed even farther than she already had at the age of sixteen. He grimaced in pain as she entered her fifth year, watched as she was tortured again by a woman dressed in pink. He glanced on proudly as he saw her graduate. He watched as she became his apprentice. He gazed on as they were able to act on their feelings, be a couple. He beamed as she accepted his proposal. He sighed as he saw them live. Happily ever after, with brilliant children and a house with a potions lab. He looked happy as he watched her become his.

Then Dumbledore ended the spell, before looking at the boy. He hadn't even thought about Horcruxes. He had seen all of the horcruxes and where they were all except little Harry Potter, who he soon realized would be James and Lily's son. Severus looked at the headmaster, as he looked to be in deep thought. But then it dawned on the young man.

"Professor…. I am so much older than her" He said horrified. The older gentleman, looked at the boy.  
"Severus, my boy. We live for an exceptionally long time, in seventy years that will not matter. All that matters is both of your happiness's" The professor proclaimed.

"But understand this… You have to protect Lily Evans, and her son in order to protect Hermione, it's the only way" Dumbledore stated.

From that day, Severus ignored Lily's mean comments he opened himself up again, and his dreams and every thought was consumed by the girl, who would become a stunningly, heart-breakingly beautiful woman. When school ended, he realized the only way to protect them was to become Lily's enemy so he became a deatheater.

On Halloween night, Lily and James Potter were killed, leaving behind a forever haunted son and a wrongfully accused friend. Dumbledore welcomed the man with open arms the potions master became the potions professor and Head of Slytherin House, as he waited for his love to grow up as he waited for the woman who owned his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello again everyone! I have a few more chapters for you today, so sit back, relax and have a wonderful Christmas Eve I wanted to let you know that the original plot line as well as the letters and characters all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter Two  
**I'm a Witch?  
Hermione P.O.V

Hermione Jean Granger, smiled as she woke from yet another night of blissful sleep. For the past three months she had been having wonderful dreams about a tall dark haired man. He was older than her, but he was her best friend. They had thrilling conversations about a variety of topics. Despite his perhaps frightening form, he was quiet handsome, and not to mention kind. Oh yes he was wonderful to her. He treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. Perhaps she was? But then again she was just eleven, and he had to be at least in his late twenties.

Hermione was bullied at school, but when she fell asleep she had her best friend, he comforted her and assured her that they were all just jealous. Because after all she was incredibly bright. She saddened at the fact that he very well may be just a figment of her imagination. Her feet touched the hardwood floor of her room, which was tidy and well organized, and of course lined with books of multiple genres that she loved so. She padded down the short corridor to the bathroom, where she rinsed her mouth with mouthwash, her parents being dentists she was expected to have perfect teeth. She frowned at herself in the mirror, she hated her appearance. Her large teeth, small, short frame, her large and uncontrollable hair, a small tear escaped her eye, and rolled down her soft cheek.

It was summer, so Hermione had no school. When she finally made her way to the kitchen she found it empty, her parents already had left for work. The neighbor, Mrs. Johnson was next door, in case she needed her but she never did. Hermione served herself some breakfast and a large tumbler of orange juice. The morning paper sat unraveled on the table, where her father left it earlier on that morning, she picked it up, skimming it for interesting topics that she could discuss with her friend, Severus when she went to sleep tonight. She jumped when she heard a racket from the living room, thinking it was burglars she picked up a marble rolling pin from the work surface, before lithely making her way to the living room, she heard to people coughing, so she readied herself. Before peeking into the room.

Inside was a gentleman and madam, who looked quite old, and wore funny house coats and odd hats. What strange robbers she thought to herself.

"Albus, why must we always make an entrance, why not just knock on the door!" The women said in a thick Scottish tongue.

"But Minnie, love. Where is the fun in that, besides I believe our young Miss Granger, has already noted our arrival" He said, looking right at Hermione who was frozen, rolling pin in hand in the doorway. The woman, Minnie tutted, and smiled affectionately at the girl.

"Miss Granger, my apologies." She said. Hermione was rather startled.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"I am Professor McGonagall… and this is Headmaster…Professor Dumbledore" She said, Hermione nodded, lowering her makeshift weapon.

"And, Professor's may I ask why you are here… in my house?" Hermione asked her slim eyebrow raised. The professors, exchanged a look, before Professor McGonagall silently pulled a sealed envelope out of her robes, before holding it out to the young girl. Hermione cautiously took the envelope from the woman. It was a beige color with a purple seal on the back, it was addressed to her. She examined the envelope carefully, before turning it over, the seal it held a unfamiliar emblem. She gently pulled the wax seal up, afraid to damage the envelope, or the seal itself in the process. She unfolded the papers inside. Before reading the first of two.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY******

**Headmaster:****Albus Dumbledore****  
****(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,****  
****Supreme Mugwump,****International Confed****. of Wizards)******

**Dear Miss. Granger,******

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.****  
****Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.******

**Yours sincerely,******

**Minerva McGonagall****  
****Deputy Headmistress**

** Hermione's eyes widened comically, before flipping the second page.**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY******

**UNIFORM****  
****First-year students will require:****  
**** sets of plain work robes (black)****  
**** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear****  
**** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)****  
**** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)****  
****Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.******

**COURSE BOOKS****  
****All students should have a copy of each of the following:******

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)****  
****by Miranda Goshawk******

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot******

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling******

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch******

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi****  
****by Phyllida Spore******

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger******

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them****  
****by Newt Scamander******

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection****  
****by Quentin Trimble******

**OTHER EQUIPMENT******

**1 wand****  
****1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)****  
****1 set glass or crystal phials****  
****1 telescope****  
****1 set brass scales******

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.******

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Hermione looked at the two professors.

"Excuse me, but is this a joke? Because it isn't very funny" She said, rather annoyed, beside her a left over mug from her father's tea the night before exploded. The professor's watched, in astounding amazement. She sighed.

"I assure you Miss. Granger… this is no joke, you are in fact. A witch" Professor Dumbledore said reaching for his wand, to clean up the mess. She gasped, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"O-okay…. What happens now then?" Hermione asked, quizzically.

"Well… I suppose we should wait for your parents to come home, then we will discuss what happens next" Professor McGonagall suggested. Hermione bit her lip but nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked the professors, the smile that she usually wore brightening her face. Dumbledore smiled.

"Hmmm a spot of tea would be marvelous, my dear!" He replied, joyfully. Hermione smiled, then went to fetch some tea.

Both professors were shocked at the level of maturity that the young Miss. Granger held. Dumbledore sighed. His wife looked at him.

"Are we to tell her of Severus, Albus?" She asked, her face holding the utmost serious expression.

"My dear Minnie… I believe we have no choice" He replied, Hermione then walked into the room, holding a tray with three cups, a teapot, and the sugar and milk pots. She smiled brilliantly, and sat the tray on the side table. Before getting the professors the tea, with their requested fixings. Dumbledore cleared his throat shortly after, she looked at the older man.

"My dear, I must ask you something, that may be slightly personal" He said. Hermione put down her own tea cup and saucer. She shakily nodded her head.

"Have you been having dreams… of a dark haired man?" Hermione's eyes widened, was he talking about her Sev? She nodded hesitantly.

"And by any chance is his name Severus?" Hermione gasped in shock.

"H-How?" She asked her hand covering her lips in surprise.

"Severus… Professor Snape. He is a teacher at Hogwarts…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the realization.

"We-we can't be friends can we…" She murmured. McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged a glance.

"Not at this time… no" He replied. Silent tears fell from her eyes. Her best friend… couldn't actually be her best friend. She nodded. McGonagall rushed to the tearful girl, hugging her close. She looked to her husband, who had a grace, guilty look in his eyes.

"It'll be alright, my dear… things always work themselves out" The elder professor. Hermione nodded.

The professor's spent the day with Hermione answering all her questions about both school and the 'Verum Anuma Coeunt', which she was very interested in. The professors thought the girl's intelligence was one hundred times better than Severus had explained. She was highly intelligent. Her eyes gave off the thirst for knowledge which she so desperately wanted. Both wizardry and Hogwarts itself fascinated her. Her questions about Severus in particular, amused the professors, something they found quite adorable. They were soon interrupted by the sound of keys rattling in the door. Hermione's parent's were home…

"Hermione, darling?" Her mother walked into the living room, her eyes widening at the people, one of which was sitting beside her daughter.

"Ahhh… Mrs. Granger, may we introduce ourselves. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore… and this is my wife, Professor Minvera McGonagall" The professor said, standing and offering his hand in greeting, the woman took it, just as her husband walked in.

"Jean, please…. It's a pleasure. This is my husband, William… Darling this is Professor Dumbledore… and this is Professor McGonagall" The gentleman shook hands. Hermione stood between her father and Professor McGonagall.

"May I ask, why you are here?" William asked, looking at his daughter.

"Why of course , how silly of me. We teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… what I am trying to say is that, Hermione is a witch… a powerful one at that" Dumbledore said smiling gaily. To say the Granger's were shocked, would be a dramatic understatement. The two kind professors spent the rest of their visit explaining the wizarding world to the two muggles, both of which were completely enthralled by magic. Hermione asked numerous questioned, all of which were answered.

As the professor's stood to leave, McGonagall turned to the young witch.

"If you would like, I will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Hermione's eyes brightened.

"Oh yes please!"She replied excitedly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello again everyone! I have a few more chapters for you today, so sit back, relax and have a wonderful Christmas Eve I wanted to let you know that the original plot line and characters all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter Three **  
The Arrival of the Know-it-All and All things trivial

Hermione Jean Granger stood looking at the gigantic, cherry red train with awe glistening in her chocolate eyes. With her trunk on the trolley in front of her she pushed forward through hordes of excited young wizards and witches, who were being hugged and kissed by proud parents. Hermione however, had left her parents on the other side of the barrier. Her parents, her mother who was a squib and her father a muggle, were quite reluctant to see their young daughter of almost twelve go so far away to attend the prestigious school of magic. However they also knew it would be cruel to keep her in their world, and deny her own. They were in fact in wonder of the magical world, and also blissfully unaware of the prejudice that loomed over the wizarding society. Despite the fact 'He Who Must Not Be Named' had been gone for the past eleven years, there were still wizards who believe in blood purity, especially those who're remain faithful to him.

Hermione's trunk levitated off the trolley she was pushing, she looked up to see a man with a wand, twisting the slight wooden stick, which was his

wand in between his bony fingers. His stance was slouched as he leaned against a nearby wall, he was levitating all trunks within reasonable distance onto the step. Hermione presumed this was her cue to enter the train. Her thinking was confirmed when her trolley disappeared. With a sigh, she walked over to her trunk, heaving herself into the step before picking up her luggage, and turning onto a corridor. She searched each carriage until she found an empty one. She opened the sliding door. It's old door gliding along the slick track. Once inside she pulled out her clean, pressed robes and put them on one of the upholstered benches, before leaving the safety of her own cart to change.

Soon enough the train was chuffing along the tracks, trees and fields of sheep passing by out the large windows. Hermione was seated elegantly on the edge of her chair, her book on her skirt covered lap. She was wearing her smart uniform, which consisted of a dark grey pleated knee-length skirt, knee high dark grey socks, a pristine white long sleeve button up shirt, a dark grey sweater vest, a black tie with the Hogwarts crest imprinted near the perfect knot. Her black robe neatly folded nearby, her trunk in the luggage hull above her head.

Her brown eyes moved with the words on the book in front of her. 'Hogwarts: A History' was by far her favorite non- school related book, of course all of those lay in her trunk, all organized in the magically expanded book compartment within. All textbooks had been read at least three times, along

with other books Severus had given to her as a gift to prepare her.

Her soul mate found her thirst for knowledge quite adorable, his little know-it-all would grow up to be a remarkable witch, that much was very clear. He was remarkably proud of her, despite the fact he wanted to be able to show this, he'd wouldn't be able to, not for a long time, but when that day comes he wouldn't hesitate.

Severus Snape was currently sitting in a large wingback chair in the teacher's common room. Chatty witches surrounded him, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, at their petty gossip.

'They are supposed to be role model women for the young girls, no wonder how they all turn out to be like the do...' Severus thought to himself.

"Did you see the article on the history of love potions in Witch Weekly? It was simply amazing! Oooo how about the Apothecary Hunk of the Month, so tall, dark and handsome!" Cooed Rolanda Hooch.

'How pathetic' Severus thought to himself, sneering.

"Now, now... Rolanda, no need to get your broom bristles bent, especially when our very own tall, dark potioneer is only a few feet away!" Pomona Sprout whispered, well what she thought to be whispers, however Severus could easily hear it. His eyes widened briefly in disgust, his sneer widening.

Dumbledore then decided to make his entrance, his bright purple robes trailing behind him. His beard just touch the hem of his robes even though it had been folded and tucked into his belt. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was quite an odd old man. His robes were always vibrant and rather obnoxious in color his socks always seemed to make some sort of statement, whether it was good or bad that depended on the day, most of the time it neared ridiculous. Today they were striped orange and blue, pulled up over the green velvet trousers. His face was always welcoming though, however repellent his clothing may be. His hair was almost as long as his lengthy beard, giving him a grandfatherly look. His half moon shaped spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose. His skin pale and aged with time. His eyes, however threw everyone off. They were bright sky blue and sparkled almost 99% of the time, much to Severus' dismay, as it often indicated mischief and or hinted to his meddling ways.

The odd man sat on the settee beside his wife, the notorious and rather frightening Minerva McGonagall. She was the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House. She was a born and raised Scott. Her accent strong and often frightening when she was worked up about something or another. Her appearance was strict and smart as her pointed face and green eyes are always showing, as her dark black hair- graying in some areas- was always pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head. Her robes were often tartan and red or green. She wore pointed hats often with accents of feathers or fruit and maybe the occasional buckle, today was the latter. She and her husband were polar opposites, two separate sides of a galleon, however they complemented each other perfectly.

Dumbledore looked expectantly at the teachers in the room, his blue eyes scanning all the way from Filius Flitwick to Severus who was sitting as far away as possible from the inane chatter. Albus pulled out a pouch and from it took a small yellow sweet, Minerva rolled her eyes when he offered her his favorite muggle sweet, lemon sherbet. He shrugged before popping the atrociously tart sweet in to his whisker hidden mouth. His gaze shifted back to the professors, who proceeded to for a lack of a better word shut their inarticulate gobs.

"Well, the students are almost here. With them comes the start of another year of lessons, and another year of teamwork from all of you- he looked directly at Severus, who had a blank expression on his face- furthermore I expect cooperation from all of you! Good luck professors and enjoy the feast tonight!" He concluded the teachers all clapped respectfully, little did the majority of the staff save for McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape, Dumbledore had already given a similar speech while encouraging cooperation in a speech concerning the safety and protection of the Philosophers Stone. That however was too secret.

The meeting was concluded and the teachers dispersed. Some to their private rooms, others to their offices, all of which were splattered throughout the castle. Snape decided to stay, opening his copy of 'Advanced Potions for the Masters' a pathetic excuse for a informational text as Severus had already brewed and perfected most all the potions in it.

"Severus, my boy are you looking forward to the new year?" Dumbledore asked. The dark haired young professor answered without looking up.

"Most thrilled, I feel warm and fuzzy inside" he replied bitterly, a sneer on his full lips. Albus chortled.

"Oh my dear boy, you never fail to make an old man chuckle! You have to be at least a little excited after all it's not everyday your soul mate is housed into their destiny!" He said, his eyes twinkling. Severus rolled his eyes but inside he guiltily agreed, his sweet little know-it-all was after all his world. He didn't care what house she was in, but hoped it wasn't Gryffindor, at least that way he could show her some praise. He knew she wouldn't be placed in Hufflepuff, she may be loyal, but those blubbering, bumbling, over-affectionate fools were ridiculous! Ravenclaw! Now that would be appropriate she was so overwhelmingly intelligent. He doubted she'd be a snake, however cunning and honorable she may be. But, He wanted her to be happy. As long as she was happy he didn't care. So it didn't matter what house she was in.

Dumbledore could see the cogs turning in Severus' mind. He chuckled. After all he knew Severus and he knew his granddaughter. They would be happy together one day... He knew it.

Hermione was helping a boy called Neville Longbottom find his toad, Trevor, when she opened a door to a carriage with a boy poised to cast a spell

on an ugly looking plump rat that sat on his knee. The boy looked up.

"Yes?" He asked her looking at her accusingly. Hermione backed up, rather embarrassed and upset at his judgment.

"I'm looking for a toad. A boy named Neville's lost one" she replied, her fingers gripping the metal casings around the door.

"No" he replied gruffly.

"Performing magic? I want to see then!" Hermione said seeing this as the perfect opportunity to make friends with the redhead and the rather quiet brunette boy with the round glasses. The red head cleared his throat before chanting.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Sparks shot from the battered wand and did nothing but startle the vermin.

"Is that a real spell? Well it wasn't very good was it, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me, for example... Oculus Reparo" Hermione cast the spell, at the dark haired boys broken glasses. Once she got a real look at him she realized who he was.

"Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I've read all about you! I'm Hermione Granger! And you are?" She said looking at the red head who was currently stuffing his face, much to Hermione's dismay as she was rather disgusted.

"Ron Weasley" he mumbled around a full mouth.

"Charmed... You two better put on your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon" she said before leaving two very confused boys.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling in wonder as she saw the floating candles and night sky that she had read all about in 'Hogwarts: A History'. The

Great Hall all in its own was remarkable! The four tables lined down towards the head table of the horizon. Banners of the each of the house floated above each table, which were filled with the second through seventh years, all of which were eagerly awaiting the sorting. Hermione summarized that it was because of Harry. He was, after all a legendary hero. Hermione looked up at the head table, her grandfather was sitting in the largest and by far greatest throne, right in the middle of all the professors. He sat back against the chair, hands joined smiling as the first years filed in, his smile widened slightly when he saw his granddaughter. His wife also appeared to have a little more spring I'm her step.

McGonagall began the sorting calling each student's name, and placing the sorting hat upon their head to be placed in their destined houses. One by one each student was called by the tattered accessories, which once sat upon the great Godric Gryffindor's head.

"Granger, Hermione" the Scottish woman said, her voice shaking with excitement. Hermione's hands trembled as she shakily took those steps up to the wooden stool, which sat lonely on the platform. Her eyes shot quickly over to her soul bound, how had a blank expression, however his dark eyes glimmered with pride and love. She took a breath, one she wasn't aware she had been holding, as she turned to face her classmates, sitting stock straight on the tall chair. The tattered hat was placed on her head, her eyes only just visible. She jumped when a voice rang in her head.

'Hmmmm... How charming, looks like someone decided it was a good time to show their face. Your intended has been waiting a very long time for you... Hmm, difficult very difficult. Such intelligence, no doubt you will be top of you year. But bravery and cunning too. Just like your grandmother and intended... Lets see how you fare in GRYFFINDOR!" The last part was bellowed out-loud for the whole school to hear. The Gryffindor's all rang out with the customary cheers. The hat was pulled from her head, she took that as the cue to get off the platform. Her grandmother smiled proudly at the young girl, who she wanted to hug and congratulate. That, however was lacking propriety, not that she cared so much in this case, but no one was to know of their relation, especially not the Slytherin's who would be sure to go tell their horrific family members. Her granddaughter, smiled back before walking with an air of grace to the Gryffindor table. She sat beside Oliver Wood, who quickly welcomed the girl, before looking back toward the stage. Percy took the chance to introduce himself also, only he did so with more enthusiasm and well-taught manners.

And so the sorting moved ahead... There was an eruption of excitement from all, when Mr. Harry Potter was called, even more when he was place into Gryffindor house. Hermione shook his hand politely and welcomed him as well. The sorting continued until Blaise Zabini was housed in Slytherin. After this Dumbledore rose from his chair and moved to a owl plated podium in the middle of

the room.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" Dumbledore then turned back for the table to sit back in his chair. And then with a wave of his hand, mountains of delicious food, lined almost every inch of all five of the tables in the hall. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Ron dug straight into the banquet, excitedly. Hermione had more poise than him and that was quite evident.

All students began piling their plates with the food, which seemed to be never ending. Hermione however was taking her time and choosing carefully. Her plate soon held three pieces of succulent roast beef, crispy roast potatoes, buttery green beans and gravy. She looked up at her professors to see all of them enjoying their meal, she looked at her 'intended' as the hat had so accurately said, his plate was exactly similar to her own, which was rather odd, but at the same time comforting. They were so similar. He looked up, sensing someones eyes on his person, he had a glare in place, ready to stare down the nitwit, who dared to be so obnoxious.

However instead of catching the eyes of some unsuspecting student, he instead caught the eyes of his know-it-all. His eyes softened, as she jumped slightly. He scanned the hall, before flashing her a small, almost nonexistent smile. Her smile widened, she hadn't seen him smile before, at least not outside her dreams, her heart fluttered. She had a crush on her intended... He on the other hand, had only platonic feelings for the almost twelve year old, which at this point was completely understandable, however he knew that wouldn't last forever.

Later on, after finishing her meal Hermione and the rest of the first year Gryffindors were guided towards what she assumed to be Gryffindor tour, where she would live for the next seven years of her life. Percy was quite helpful and gave a lot of helpful information, which Hermione already knew, but still it was a nice refresher. The Gryffindor Common Room itself was remarkable and better that the wizarding pictures she had seen in another book she had in her trunk. Soon after the tour was over Hermione left to her room, which she learned she shared with two girls, Lavander Brown and Pavarti Patil. Both of which were horrendously chatty, which led Hermione to have to put up a silencing spell around her canopy bed, before she drifted into her dreams, where she read and talked to Severus all night.

The next day was full of lessons and Hermione couldn't contain her excitement. She received her schedule from Professor McGonagall, who gave her a

kindly smile. Her first lesson of the day was Potions, which she soon learned she had with the Slytherin. She ate her breakfast of eggs, bacon and hash

browns, while reading a letter from her mum and dad. Before she left she took a sip of her pumpkin juice and headed to the dungeons with a spring in her step, ready to start her day of lessons, and ready to learn all she could about potions from Severus, even though he had already taught her all there was to know for both first and second year through their connection, she was currently learning how to brew third year potions, which she found most exciting. When she reached the classroom, she sat at one of the potion tables near to Severus, who looked up at her from his book, which at on his grand dark wood desk. The classroom was quiet and they were alone for all of two seconds before a rather arrogant looking boy walked in, throwing his canvas bag to the floor and sitting somewhere in the middle of the room, two large boys who looked as if their heads could be full of sawdust followed close behind. Severus stood, his face now hard and cold, Hermione tried not to take it personally but it stung a little. She knew of course who these people were. The blonde arrogant one was Draco, who had to be the most obnoxious and irritable prat that Hogwarts had ever housed. Severus had once said he was exactly like his bigot of a father, Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoy's were some of Voldermort's most loyal followers, who married into the Black family, who also happened to be loyal to the Dark Lord.

Draco sneered across the classroom at Hermione who was staring at her notebook. Severus was shouting at him in his head...'Arrogant little prat, how dare he look at her like that... She is worth a million of him' he though turning his back to the class, his shoulders tense.

Soon enough Class started, during which Snape tested Harry insensately, wanting to humiliate him, for his parents doings, and also how he has been snuffing his Hermione. He knew Hermione could have better friends than Potter, but he has no right to act like that toward her brilliance, she after all is smarter than him. Despite what he wanted to do, he couldn't allow Hermione to answer any questions, as he'd be sure to praise her. But he felt a great amount of pride when she rose her hand eager to answer the questions he asked. The class went by quickly and Gryffindor lost a total of ten points. As Hermione was packing up her things, she kept her head down, but by her sagged shoulders, it was clear to anyone that she was upset, however no one that could do anything cared. Severus on the other hand, braced himself against her desk, after the very last student had left the class. His face was pale, his eyes closed, itwould be a long while until he would be truly happy.

Hermione sobbed in the stall of the deserted girls bathroom. Firstly Sev had made her feel so insignificant, like she was lowly and worth nothing and all he did was give her the cold shoulder, he even said he had to but yet it resulted in her heart aching. Then she had charms class, all she did was help Ron in that class and he said she was a nightmare! Nobody liked Hermione, at least that's what she thought. She stayed in the stall all day, unwanted and unneeded.

'Pull yourself together! You're Hermione Jean Granger, you are a confident witch, who doesn't need anyone!' With that thought, she dried her eyes, and left the stall. Only to be met by a fully grown mountain troll. She couldn't find the strength nor her voice in order to scream. Instead she moved back into the stall, shutting the door, she ducked down onto the floor, only to see Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley standing with their mouths wide open. Harry was suddenly roused out of his revelry only to shout for Hermione to move, she scampered across the bathroom floor, each time Hermione moved to a place she deemed safe, the monster always expected her move and went to attack her. Ron stood near the door doing absolutely nothing, while Harry jumped on the trolls back, his small body being tossed back and forth. Hermione scrambled for her wand which was on the floor near the troll's gigantic foot, while it was distracted. As she wrapped her fingers around her wand, the trolls foot rose at least four foot in the air above her head. She jumped back just in time as the monsters foot crashed to the floor, splattering tile chips around the room, tapping as they hit their destination. Hermione lifted her arm and cast the most powerful spell she knew right at the trolls gullet.

"Inflatus" Her voice as still and smooth as ever. Harry was knocked onto his back as the troll began to inflate. Harry got to his feet and backed up towards Ron. Both boy's eyes widened as they cowered into the wall behind them. Hermione on the other hand stayed where she was, sitting on the ground. Soon enough the monster's head was bent at the ceiling and with a loud and shuddering pop, it exploded, into an array of colorful party balloons. Hermione sighed. No matter what the circumstance was, she didn't like the fact she had just killed a creature. Her face was tear-streaked, the trails now refreshing as more salty tears trailed down her face as she sobbed, her face now in her hands, which were placed atop her curled up knees. Today had been a horrible day for the young girl. She continued to cry, even when she heard a resonating gasp, fill the now helium filled room.

"What on earth happened! Explain yourselves!" McGongall's voice boomed, her mother lion voice slipped in at the beginning, however it hardened at the end. Quirrell and McGonagall, who had entered the bathroom, once they had heard the commotion within, all had yet to notice the fact the girl was in the corner. Severus on the other hand who had also came in, sensed her. His dark eyes scanned through the rainbow of balloons. He spotted a hint of her mess of curly hair. He eyed Potter and Weasley, who were now being questioned by a furious McGonagall. Quirrell was shaking and stuttering over his words, as he assessed the scene.

"The troll was no match for us though, we made sure Hermione was safe, didn't we Harry?" Ronald boasted. Harry looked at the red head.

"Yeah, WE did" Harry said, anger leaking into his voice at the boy, who was lying to their professor.

"And where Mr. Weasley, is Miss. Granger now?" McGonagall asked, her voice loud and powerful as she demanded to know where her granddaughter was.

"Well she was here a minute ago…" Ron said as he looked around. McGongall's face went red, with anger her eyes full of fear and worry. Snape fought his was through the balloons, wading towards Hermione. Who continued to cry softly to herself. She had been unable to hear the conversation due to the balloons that surrounded her, only her cries were audible to her. Snape kneeled down to her level, his body blocking from anyone who may see. He reached his hand up to run his fingers through her hair, which was now quite unruly due to what had previously occurred. Her head rose up slowly, until her tearful gaze met his concerned one. His hand moved to wipe away the tear tracks from her soft, yet damp cheeks. He opened his arms in order to pick her up. She moved forward into his arms, to upset to decline them. He lifted her up, holding her to his person.

"Pretend to be unconscious" He murmured softly into her ear. She did as she was told, as he carried her through the colorful mass that surrounded them.

McGonagall gasped as she saw her seemingly unconscious granddaughter.

"Potter. Weasley. You will report to the headmaster's office right…. Now" Severus soft and quiet, not the voice he uses when talking to Hermione, no, this

was the voice that frightened all. The two boys scampered away. As Severus walked out of the room, still holding Hermione, he could hear Minerva asking Quirinus to clear the bathroom of all party equipment. Her heels soon clicking behind him, as he carried her granddaughter away.

"Severus! What is wrong with her" McGonagall asked frantically, from his side. As if on cue, Hermione's eyes opened, and looked up at Severus who looked down into her eyes. His eyes glistening with relieved tears. McGonagall covered her mouth with her hand, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione! My silly precious girl!" She cooed. Hermione's eyes flickered open.

"Gran..." She whispered. McGonagall gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm so happy that this story has had so many positive. However I was quite disappointed in how many people have been confused by the story itself. I am only a few chapters in, which warrants a few gaps. I know for fact I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger, so here is the chapter that should answer most questions I received/ Also I am not rushing my story, as I want to make sure to include all that I have planned for this. So please bare with the fact, not everything will be clear at first. Anyway, Merry Christmas and I hope you all had a wonderful day!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, however the story looped into this fanfiction is my own. All characters and plot lines belong to J.K Rowling. 

**Chapter Four**

Minerva McGonagall was a complex witch, who had experienced many things in her life, both good and bad. She was, for the most part a very private person. At a young age her life had been set out in front of her, like a seemingly easy plan to be followed with the upmost of seriousness. She had discovered at the age of eleven that she was to spend the rest of her life with one of the most famous wizards of all time, even at that point in history. She had soon discovered him to be her transfiguration professor at what would turn out to be her permanent residency. Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, had waited what seemed an eternity for his Scottish lass, and knew that once he had her, he would protect her with everything he had; and he did. The love they shared once Minerva became of age, was stronger than most, after all their rare connection was stronger than any other form of love. Before they knew it they were parent, parents who loved their children very much Unfortunately, the war that would soon destroy life as they knew it was coming at neck breaking speed. Their precious little girl, Jean Abigail McGonagall-Dumbledore and strapping boy Jonathan Andrew McGonagall-Dumbledore, had grown up in a time of blissful unawareness. Both had left Hogwarts before the rise of the dreaded Lord Voldermort, and had started their lives. Jean, the more studious of the two had chosen to venture off into the muggle world, where she attended a muggle university. Jonathan on the other hand a chosen to stay in the wizarding world, and left off to be an auror. Their parents were both extraordinarily proud of their children, however soon realized they were both in trouble. They knew that they'd become targets of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so they did what a parent should never have to, they cleared all memories of both the wizarding world and themselves, and created a new life for both as simple muggles. It broke their hearts to do it, but they knew it was the only way to keep their babies safe. Both of them kept their eyes on their children, watching them create full and exciting life for the both of them, neither ever experienced magic again, almost as if they were drained of their identity. That is until Jean's daughter was born on the 19th of September 1979, Jean and her husband, William named her Hermione Jean Granger, after Jean's favorite character in Shakespeare's _The Winter's Tale_. Hermione presented a magical ability at a young age and it frightened her parents.  
However both were mollified, when Albus and Minnie, turned up on their doorstep with the news for Hermione. McGonagall was beyond ecstatic to have seen her little girl in person, for the first time in over twenty years, even if she had no clue who Minerva was. She of course was also thrilled at the opportunity to get to know her granddaughter, who she discovered to be a wonderful, intelligent young girl. Minerva dared not tell Hermione though. It would only put her in danger, however it seemed that despite her efforts Hermione somehow managed to find out.  
Her she stood in the corridor, looking down upon her granddaughter with a look of upmost astonishment. Severus' face also presented a great expression of surprise.

"How did you find out?" Minerva asked, her voice high-pitch with surprise, once she came out of her shocked stupor. Hermione bit her lip, as she fiddled with Severus's outer robe. Severus smiling slightly, as Hermione willingly touched him. She looked up at him with her chocolate eyes and he melted. He wanted nothing more than for her to be of age, he needed those brown eyes to look at him whenever and wherever. She took her gaze from her future love, and turned it to her grandmother.

"I found a book hidden in a compartment in my bed. I didn't mean to do so, but I did. It was in a secret latch on the post. It hadn't been touched in years, since my mum left it there all those years ago" She explained, slightly flushed with embarrassment. Minerva's green eyes widened in awareness, she had remembered her daughter's diary. There wasn't a day that her daughter had gone without reading it in her entire Hogwarts life. She wondered why on earth she had chosen to leave it where she did, but soon realized that it was meant to be found only by Hermione. She had somehow known that if she were to ever have a daughter that she would be the only one to have been able to find it. It must have been charmed. Minerva's eyes softened ever so slightly, as she looked at her beautiful granddaughter. She raised her hand to touch Hermione's cheek softly.

"You must keep this a secret, my sweet. If this information were to ever fall into the wrong hands, you'd be in the upmost danger. Your grandfather and myself, only wish for your safety and happiness. With that you should know that we love you with all our hearts and that you are in fact our granddaughter, and shall be treated as such. However for now, dear, you must get back to your common room, you've experienced much too much excitement for one night" Minerva explained softly, and with her final request Severus let his soul mate from his arms with the most reluctant expression Minerva had ever seen. She petted the man on the cheek affectionately, she truly cared about him like her very own son. Her attention turned to the slightly disheveled child beside her, and with a simple kiss to her forehead and crushing hug, she shooed her granddaughter to the Gryffindor Common Room, making sure the portraits kept their eyes on her the entire way, before both herself and Severus retired to the staff room.  
Dumbledore sat at the grand oak table that dominated the staff room, along with all other professors. Minerva and Severus took their seats, and the chatter ceased.  
"Now that we all here, we can start. We all know that this wasn't a coincidence, however I assure you that I, myself have put up all precautions to ensure it doesn't happen again in the future. With all the children safe, we can relax and enjoy the evening as it is" Dumbledore announced with confidence, and with that the chatter continued once more.  
Beside Severus sat Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch, who both were gossiping, which wasn't surprising as that was how the spent the majority of their free time. Once more Rolanda sat holding a cup of coffee, in a mug that read '_Hunky Professors Monthly'_, suffice to say he wasn't impressed, the magazine in question sat before her with a rather vulgar picture of a seemingly well-endowed charms professor standing before a floating mattress. Severus sneered in disgust. He rose from his chair and left the room, with his robes billowing behind him. On his journey down into the dungeons, he had managed to take a total of 180 points from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house combined, and with a satisfied smile he settled into his private rooms with a sigh.  
Many floors above him, Hermione sat in her bed reading an advanced potions text, as her mind whirled. She had finished all homework assigned to as well as all extra assignments she had requested from her professors. Hermione isn't someone who sits around and dawdles when she could be getting on with life. Reading is but another way she could broaden her horizon and that was definitely something she was willing to do. She fell asleep that night lost in the world of brewing and wondrous and rare ingredients, more than once a particular potions master ran through her thoughts, and she welcomed him as she fell asleep, only to meet him once more in her dreams. Her dorm room was gone and faded into a small personal library lined with books, in a large wingback chair sat the object of her affections. She couldn't deny the crush that she has on the apothecary/professor. He sat in the plush leather chair, his left ankle resting upon his right knee, his nose in the book in his hands. He was dressed in his black trousers, which he wore under his teaching robes, as well as a black turtle-neck jumper, which hugged his shoulders, which were broad with banded muscle as well as his defined muscled chest. His ebony hair fell into his dark eyes which were hidden behind a rectangular pair of black-framed reading glasses. Hermione blushed as she observed him, she coughed slightly to gain his attention. He looked up at her with his be speckled eyes, and gave her a soft, welcoming smile. He put his novel on the table beside him and opened his arms to her. She ran to them enthusiastically. He encompassed her tightly in his strong arms. She snuggled down and inhaled his sweet-spicy scent. He smelt like vanilla and sandalwood, with a hint of frankincense. The smell both comforted and soothed her. He was her protector and better half. She wished she was older, yet knew she shouldn't wish her life away. She welcomed his cuddles.

"You haven't blocked me out" She sighed as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Of course I haven't, you're my little know it all" he replied, smiling. She looked up at him and gave him a small little smile. She was a very happy twelve year old. She had to admit she was happy than most of the first years at Hogwarts. She was also much more mature than them as well. She looked up at him with her deep, milk chocolate eyes.

"Severus?" She said in a small voice.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He replied looking down at her.

"You'll be mine one day, won't you? When I'm older?" She asked, her voice laced with worry. His breath caught in his throat as he heard the words leave her mouth. Didn't she already know? Didn't his bright, brilliant girl know that he is, has been and will always be hers. He held her even closer than before, pressing his lips to her head.

"Sweetheart, I've always been yours and I always will be. But yes in the way you mean, I will be. We will be together. When you're older I will be able to love you the way I am supposed to, so don't you worry. You are my only girl." He explained passionately. She smiled as she blushed and snuggled closer. She was happy, warm and loved. So she was in fact completely content. They spent the rest of their dreams together, and both woke up smiling as they realized both of them were both set on spending forever together as soon as they could.

-O-

Hermione was utterly infuriated by Harry. He was suggesting that her Severus was trying to steal the sorcerer's stone. How dare he accuse him of such a thing. She knew Severus would never do anything like that. But she did think he was onto something. She knew someone was to be held responsible for it, that someone was trying to steal the stone. She of course was left to try and find out who was the one trying to take it. Christmas soon came and went with little fuss, she went home regrettably leaving Severus behind. She did however get him a present. She had knitted him a nice thick wooly charcoal scarf, he had received a potions text which she had asked her grandfather to get a hold of, so she could give it him. He wasn't expecting anything from her on Christmas day, but she too received a gift from him. He gave her a necklace that had once belonged to his grandmother. The silver chain held three small diamond which hung down on a string, which ended in a teardrop white pearl. He also gave her one of his jumpers, that she always said she liked. She of course was overjoyed by her gifts.  
When she returned from Christmas holidays she walked into the great hall with a bright smile on her face. Not even Draco Malfoy's biting comments could damper her happy mood. This didn't change the despite the quickly passing year. Hermione continued to help Harry and Ron with the information on the Sorcerer's stone. All the while Hermione furiously studied for her end of year exams. Ron and Harry tried their best to cheer their dear friend Hagrid up, after he was forced to send his pet dragon to Romania, where Ron's brother Charlie worked with and trained dragons of all species. Harry becomes even more suspicious of Snape when he hears a conversation between Quirrel and who he assumes to be Severus.  
Everything changed when Hermione, Harry and Ron went to visit Hagrid. With an simple comment, the trio ran directly towards the great beast, Fluffy. Hermione of course tried her very best to help her friends, and her intelligence came in handy, especially when an obstacle got in the way relating to potions. Hermione felt particularly happy when Harry and Ron were forced to realize that Severus was completely innocent. She hated leaving her friends and grandparents when summer came, but she knew she would miss Severus most out of all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Loyal Readers! Here is yet another chapter in my story. I wanted to let you know that the phrases that have been italicized are the words of J.K Rowling not myself. I have to say I have never been a huge fan of Chamber of Secrets, however this was quite fun to write.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters and original plot line belong to J.K Rowling. Not myself.

**Chapter Five**

Another Year, Another Lie, Another Way to Foul Yourself.

Hermione Jean Granger had learnt many things over the course of the summer. The first being that with every passing day that she spent away from Hogwarts, the more she craved the familiarity that came with what now was to be her home. The second thing being that her heart seemed to ache tenfold with each mile she put between herself and Severus. Now that she has officially met the seemingly sour man, her soul could barely function being at such a great distance. Her dear friend of course visited her every night in her dreams. As each day passed she discovered something else she loved about him. She wouldn't admit it to him, nor anyone else, by she had a bit of a crush on the potions master, this of course was natural for a girl of her age, at almost thirteen it was expected that she may have a school girl crush, however she knew that her school girl crush would turn into so much more.  
Hermione and her family spent their summer in Greece that year. Her parents, Jean and William, decided that it was the perfect time to take their only child away for a break. They had missed her dearly while she was off at Hogwarts, however felt better that she was there instead of alone at home or stuck in the back office of their surgery like she had many a weekend before Hogwarts. No, they knew that Hogwarts was the right place for their little lady. She had always been so different, compared to the other children her age. She had preferred a quiet day at home with a book, rather than a day on the swings at the park. That being said, Hermione wasn't antisocial, she was just far more mature than others of her age. At school she had no friends, and preferred the serenity of the library over the playground. She had always taken her school work seriously, and was quite an overachiever, even for a girl of her young age.  
Jean and William tried on multiple occasions to encourage her to be more sociable, however she was much too stubborn to be pressured. They did however encourage her to be quite adventurous. She had visited many countries in her short life, some in fact, most adults had never heard of. She had of course been to the more popular tourist attractions these included, New York and most of the United States, France, Italy, Spain, Brazil, Argentina, Portugal, Switzerland, India, China, Australia, New Zealand and even Japan. She had absorbed the customs of all countries and learnt of their daily life, that included some of the more exotic food choices. This year had been one of her favorite holidays, though. She had always loved reading of Grecian life, both past and present. She believed her interests sprouted from her heritage. Her grandmother on her father's side had been half Greek, and had instilled some of her born customs upon her children. Her father in turn influencing Hermione. She had taken many a photo while on her travels of places such as Mount Athos, Mystras, Lindos, Samaria Gorge, Myrtos Beach, Delphi Theatre, Meteora,Mykonos, The Parthenon and even Santorini. She had loved every moment of it. However it was an amazing feeling to get home, when she finally did. The ache of being so far from Severus had lessened ever so slightly. But before she knew it she was in Diagon Alley to buy her required texts, potions ingredients and instruments she would need for her second year of Hogwarts. This year her parents came with her to buy her things. She took them to Gringotts first, in order to change her muggle currency to that of the wizarding world. Her father was amazed at the Goblins who ran the bank, however her mother was quite frightened, but she also felt a strange sense of Déjà vu. However shook it off quickly.  
Hermione's parents treated her to a few new school shirts and a new skirt from Madam Malkins, and also had replenished her potions kit with all the required ingredients for her second year potions lessons, as well as a few others which she hadn't had before. The last shop of the day was Flourish and Blotts for her school books. Once they walked in Hermione was greeted by Ron and his twin brother Fred and George, who both winked at the younger girl. The fourth years, found themselves to be quite the ladies men, however Hermione was unfazed by their boyish charm. Ron introduced her to his parents Arthur and Molly, who both greeted her and her parents warmly. Arthur of course was more than willing to talk to her parents. It turned out Mr. Weasley had a fascination for wizards and worked for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was sent to see if she could see if Harry was outside somewhere, as it turned out he has gone missing while using the floo network. Hermione was outside only a few short seconds before she saw Harry. He was covered in soot and his spectacles were cracked and broken. He was accompanied by their friend Hagrid, who seemed quite relieved to see the young girl. Hermione greeted both, before fixing her best friends glasses with a quick 'Occulus Repairo.' Hagrid soon bid them goodbye before separating ways. Hermione dragged her friend into the bookshop, only for him to be taken away by a news photographer. Flourish and Blotts was packed on that particular day due to the fact Gilderoy Lockhart was in attendance. It turned out he was quite famous. He had authored many books on dark creatures and his encounters with them. Hermione personally found him quite pompous, however he had received the Order of Merlin Third Class for all his accomplishments, so that must count for something.  
Mrs. Weasley seemed quite taken by the man, much alike most women present at the book shop. Hermione purchased the books she needed most of which were written by Lockhart, she wondered at first whether it was a joke. Seemingly not the case. Along with the tedious reads she purchased The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) Written by Miranda Goshawk. Along with a few other texts for her personal enjoyment of course. Once this was done she joined her friends only to see Draco and a man she knew to be his father Lucius. He was patronizing Harry for his lack of caution towards He-Who-Must-Not –Be-Named, Hermione of course supported her friend.

"_Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself"_ she explained defiantly, glaring at the ostentatious man. He sneers at the girl before addressing her.

" _You must be Miss Granger. Draco has told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles aren't you?"_ Hermione turned her head slightly to see her parents nodding behind her. They had obviously been worried to see a man who was obviously glaring at the group of children. Arthur Weasley soon rushed over to defuse the situation, however the damage was done and Hermione was fuming.

The next day her parents drove her to Kings Cross Station where she would be catching the Hogwarts express at exactly eleven o'clock. With her trunk firmly stowed away, she sat in an empty compartment, awaiting the arrival of her two best friends. The two never arrived, and she was worried. She had changed into her robes and was distracting herself with a potions text which Severus had sent her. Her mind lingered on the man who occupied most of her thoughts, in not all. She found herself often thinking about him, even when his person was completely irrelevant to the situation. She hadn't an opportunity to wear his jumper since Hogwarts, however discovered that no matter how much she wore it, and no matter how many washes it went through, it always smelt of her Severus. His sweet vanilla, sandalwood and frankincense fragrance was completely him. No cologne tainted the perfection of his scent. She was all too excited to wear it once more. Her excitement to see him in person outweighed this however. She had small gifts for him from her travels which included a text she had found in a small wizarding town. It was an potions text which featured the local ingredients of the country of Greece. She thought it to be the perfect gift for him, along with a variety of the herbs mentioned within its pages. She had also purchased a gift each for her grandparents, for her grandfather a beautiful gold broach, which featured a stunning Athenian owl, which was fitting considering her name. And for her grandfather an expensive chain of worry beads or as the Greeks call them Komboloi. All of which she saw as appropriate gifts. She had sent her friends post cards while on her travels and received a letter back from Ron, but not from Harry. That thought furthered her worry. Where on earth were her friends? She thought angrily.  
A short while later, the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. Hermione exited the train and joined Neville, Seamus and Dean in a carriage which took them to the castle, their luggage was of course being transported by magic. Once seated in the great hall, Hermione's worry escalated tenfold. Ginny was housed at seated by her side, and her brother had missed the whole ordeal. Hermione felt for the young girl who was quite obviously upset. Hermione went to bed that evening, angry and concerned. Severus however soothed her that evening, relaying to her the ordeal which occurred earlier that eve. She was beyond agitated at the two young men. Severus chuckled at the young lady's reaction to his tale. His angry little kitten was adorable. Her eyes were alight with her anger and narrowed with annoyance. He told her of her appearance and her harsh mood, soon melted into amusement as she giggled herself into tears. She spent the rest of her sleep, cuddled up to his side as Severus read to her. She informed him of his gift and he smiled and thanked her immensely even though she didn't exactly tell him of what he had be bought, and giggled when he pouted when she refused to tell him what she was gifting him. He of course would receive it the following day, however she so enjoyed teasing him.  
The next day she ran down to the dungeons early to place the present upon his desk, before fleeing unnoticed. She then did the same with her grandparents gifts, before heading back to her room, and dressing for the day. She was in the common room, dressed, showered and ready before all other girls whom shared her dorm room. Harry and Ron soon came trudging down the stairs. She of course glared, and acting as if she would have if Severus hadn't told her of their escapades and they in turn told her what had occurred and apologized for making her worry for them. She of course excepted their apologies and walked them down to the great hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron asked about her travels and she willingly informed them of what has happened during the three weeks she has spent in Greece. They were of course asking in order to distract her from what they had been done. Breakfast passed without fault and soon they were all in Herbology. Hermione was of course quite embarrassed by her appearance at this time, she wore a large beige button up smock and a pair of fluffy earmuffs, which squeezed her head, and unfortunately also her hair, resulting in an even bushier mess. She of course knew why she was to wear such an outfit, the class was repotting mandrakes, which is a magical plant, which is used in a number of restorative potions, one of which was to revive those whom had been petrified. However their screams in themselves were fatal if heard, without auditory protection. They of course weren't dealing with full grown mandrakes, however the cries could still knock you out for hours. Hermione found the task tedious and rather odd. But still performed it with the most finesse. Neville Longbottom however fainted.  
At lunch that day Hermione was buried in a rich piece of muggle literature, of course some may say its complete codswallop. However Hermione loved Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Severus watched secretly from the front of the room, his expression neutral, however his thoughts of adoration. He had found her promised gift upon his desk shortly after breakfast that morn. His heart had swelled greatly, with love. Hermione was such a sweet loving girl, whom he cared for deeply. Gilderoy Lockhart sat to his left, attempting to engage him in conversation, however his efforts were useless as Severus snuffed him immediately. He was of course too absorbed in watching over his lioness, whom was watching a conversation occurring between Potter and a overenthusiastic first year. Her lips pulled into a slight amused smile. The conversation ended rather abruptly when the owls arrived with the daily post. Ron's owl Errol crashed upon the table before them splattering the children with crisps and cucumber sandwiches.

" _Bloody birds a menace-oh no!" _Ron exclaimed as he picked up a bright red envelope, its edges pointed and harsh. Its opening sealed with a smooth wax seal. Hermione immediately knew of its contents. It was a howler. Seamus Finngan reiterated this fact. Ron gulped turning bright red with embarrassment. Neville encouraged Ron to open it, informing him that it was better to just get through with it. With an ashen face, Ron opened the envelope.

"_RONALD ! WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CARE! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS FACING AND INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud" _With Mrs. Weasley's final soft spoken words, the envelope rips itself to pieces before his eyes. The entire student-body erupts into great peals of laughter. Ron on the other hand looked as if he was about to be sick, and Ginny was blushing while scribbling in a black leather-bound book. Harry attempts to comfort his friend, before the second year fled to their first afternoon class which was of course Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
DADA had to be the most boring and unhelpful course Hermione was taking that year. Lockhart was a pompous, fake, plastic and completely obnoxious and Hermione couldn't stand him. Severus's feelings were mutual in that aspect. Him and most every other male in the school. He was furious at his god son however. He decided that it was a good idea to call his sweet girl a 'mudblood' how dare that evil little git. Severus was fuming, Hermione however upset she was at the time, attempted to calm her soul mate, to no avail, that evening in her dreams. He refused to let go of her for the rest of her sleep. He needed to know she was close, and that she was okay. She was his to protect, she was his and only his. He completely regretted letting his snakes to practice that day. Hermione informed Severus of the voice Harry had heard before they had come across Mrs. Norris that eve, despite what she had told Harry. She knew she could trust Severus. He was equally as confused as she was however agreed to help her in whatever way he was able to.  
The next day Hermione asked her grandmother of the chamber of secrets during class. Professor McGonagall shocked and wary, answered her sweet granddaughters questions without much thought. She knew that she much give her as much piece of mind as physically possible. The two had become closer than she had ever hoped for. Hermione had written to her all summer and had had tea with her on two occasions during the holidays as well. Hermione promised that she would do so once a week while at school as well. She loved her grandmother as bother her family, but also her mentor. Hermione was more than grateful to have the older women in her life. She was also grateful for her input about the chamber of secrets, as it allowed her to solidify her plan. She was going to brew a polyjuice potion, in order to disguise them as slytherins in order to gain information on who was the one who has opened the chamber of secrets once more. She informed the boys of her plans to do what she was going to do. She knew how to brew it, and she knew Severus would willingly give her the ingredients, however asked him that evening just to be sure. He smiled at his little lions ability, however was quite worried about her traipsing into the snake den, unprotected. She of course was determined to do so, with or without his support. He of course relented and agreed to give her the ingredients for her potion.  
On the day of the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game, Hermione was on her toes. Harry and Malfoy were neck in neck for the golden snitch, however a rogue bludger was chasing them around the field with neck-breaking speed, soon enough Malfoy fell literally on his arse, leaving Harry the only seeker after the snitch, and with a broken arm, catches the snitch, before falling from his broom to the floor with a sickening crunch, all the while the bludger slams to the sand beneath him, aiming to kill the young lad. Hermione of course saves him with a quick, 'Finite Incantatem.' Lockhart is beside Harry in an instant, attempting to heal the boy, and despite Harry's refusal, does so anyway, which results in Harry losing all bone in his arm. Suffice to say he spent the evening in the infirmary.  
Hermione on the other hand spent the night with Severus speaking of her progress with the Polyjuice potion, he was very impressed to say the least. His future apprentice would be a force to be reckoned with, her feisty nature more than endearing. She was turning into quite the little spit fire and he was more that excited to challenge her when she was older. The next morning the duo discovered the fate of Colin Creevey. Both holding mutual feelings of remorse towards the muggleborn wizard.  
Hermione's potion was coming along swimmingly, Harry and Ron joined her in the first floor girls bathroom to watch her create the brew. Ron of course was the first to question her choice in rooms. To which was answered by the problem that kept people away in the first place. Moaning Myrtle, to say he shut up would be an understatement, in fact he was a bit scared, truthfully. Mind you not as scared as Justin Finch-Fletchly was when Harry 'stopped' the snake from attacking him during a defense lesson. It looked as if he was provoking him. But the most frightening part of the ordeal was the fact Harry was a parselmouth. After that, most if not all students thought Harry was responsible for opening the chamber of secrets. Hermione of course knew that it was complete and utter gobbledegook, as there was no possible way, however that didn't stop her from worrying for him.  
When Christmas came, so did the completion of the Polyjuice potion. She ordered the boys to take a stand or two of the hairs of Crabbe and Goyle once they were knocked out due to the sleeping draught that she had slipped into two cakes. She had taken two from the robes of Millicent Bullstrode, and all that was left was that of the two bumbling Malfoy groupies. Harry and Ron run into the girls bathroom once changed into the robes of the intended person, and to Hermione who was awaiting them. She separated the potion into three glasses, and ordered both to sprinkle the hairs into their glasses. And with a quick cheers, each downed their potion. Hermione and Ron ran to be sick. Hermione locking the stall, when she realized what had happened. Gone was her still slightly tan skin, and in its place was a coat of brown furr, ears poking from her bushy hair and a bushy tail sprouting from her bum. She was beyond frightened and had absolutely no idea what to do about it. So she sent the boys to do what they had intended to do as a trio, and stayed in the stall. She realized that the hairs must has belonged to a cat, and she was completely horrified, what would Severus say? He would laugh at her. Make fun of her, just like all the kids from her childhood did. He wouldn't want her anymore. She was hideous, and a disgrace to all potioneers. She wished the ground would swallow her whole. She didn't know what she would do when she lost Severus, he was her everything, her rock. She started to sob, tears running down her silky soft pelt. An hour later Harry and Ron return and through her tears she tells them to go away, but they of course don't. She is forced to show them her feline qualities. Ron giggled girlishly at her tail, which resulted in more tears. Harry of course was more subtle. He cast a notice-me-not charm, and led the tearful girl to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was more than a little surprised but hastened to aid the young girl/feline. Severus of course was called to help determine what should be done, but Hermione made Madam Pomfrey swear that no one including Professor Snape would actually see her as she was embarrassed enough. Madam Pomfrey complied, placing a curtain around the entirety of her bed.  
Severus of course rushed with the upmost decorum to the infirmary when he heard he was needed due to an accident with Polyjuice potion, and of course Miss Granger. He of course had full confidence in her brewing abilities, so he was grasping at straws as to what on earth could have happened. Hermione had supposedly left her goblet unattended at dinner and the potion must have been slipped in during that time. He swarmed into the hospital wing, only to see a curtained off bed, the Creevey boy and a whining Hufflepuff with a broken arm. Madam Pomfrey explained the situation and Snape with a flash of worry and a tad bit of amusement, summoned a potions vile that was to be administered to her immediately. And with a slight bow he left. That night he discovered something horrible, Hermione was blocking him from being with her in her dreams. She wouldn't let him be with her. By the end of the week he had had enough and snuck into the infirmary, during the night. It was empty, save Hermione and Colin, so he was able to sneak with ease through the doors. He immediately heard sobbing from behind the curtained bed. His heart clenched. Hermione was crying. He glided over to the bed pulling back the curtain and slipping in. Before him sat his Hermione, except she sat curled on her pillow with feline ears and a soft little tail poking from a hole in her pajama bottoms. She wide chocolate eyes peeped up at him, her sobs louder. He rushed forward, picking her up into his arms, rocking her against his chest, while rubbing her back softly and soothingly. She wondered why he was doing it and why he was touching her at all. She was nothing but an embarrassment. No one would want someone like her. He lifted her chin softly with his thumb and forefinger and his heart broke a bit more at the look in her sad eyes.

"Little one, why are you crying?" He cooed softly, caressing her face. She looked at him, her eyes tearful.

"I am hideous. Not to mention a disgrace to all witches and wizards. How could I have been so stupid. And now you don't want me anymore" She sobbed into his woolen frock coat. His eyes widened and his grip on her tiny body tightened. How could she think any of that was true? She thinks that he wouldn't want her due to a silly a mistake, that the feline features lessened her beauty? That she was a disgrace.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I will say this once. You are not a disgrace by any means. Firstly everyone makes mistakes, even the greatest of wizards, its normal, sweet one. You are many things, but you are not a disgrace, not at all. You are a know-it-all, my little know-it-all, you are stubborn, feisty, intelligent, bright, cheerful, cunning, brave, courageous, witty, kind, caring, loving and absolutely beautiful. You my darling are the most beautiful thing, human or whatever else, that I have ever seen. And as for the ears and the tail, they are quite adorable, if I do say so myself. And above all, you are mine. You are mine to protect, to hold and to love. And one day, I don't know when, but I will love you how a man is to love a woman. You will always be the one. My eyes and heart will never stay as they are for you and you alone. As you are my soul mate and one day you shall be my wife, one day darling. But I know that even as I do not feel as romantically inclined as I will, now, I do want you in my life now. I can't stand not being with you in my dreams, sweet girl. So please open up to me again" He begged, all the while holding her close. She looked up at him, her eyes wet with salty tears. He sighed with relief. He held her all night, and left in the early morning. She slept peacefully for the rest of the morning. Severus and only Severus on her mind. Harry visited her with a diary one night, confused as to whom it had once belonged to. The cover was debossed with the name Tom Riddle. Hermione warns Harry about the diary knowing that it could be dangerous before falling into a deep sleep that night she forgot to mention the diary to Severus as he had sat on a settee looking quite inviting and huggable.  
Once Hermione's feline parts had disappeared she was given the all clear to leave she is immediately pulled out onto the school grounds by Harry and Ron who tell her about the diary and how they think Hagrid of all people was the one to open the chamber of secrets, that was completely out of the question and Hermione didn't even entertain the idea for a second. Neville soon ran over panting and babbling on to Harry about some nonsense. Harry followed him of course, only to discover someone had taken the diary. It was gone.  
The trio were walking to Harry Qudditch game when Hermione had a realization, which lead her to run back to the castle leaving two confused boys in her wake, as she dashed for the library. Moments later they discover the match to be canceled, and McGonagall informs them as to why. Hermione had been petrified. And she was the only one who knew what by. Harry of course discovered her hand held secret and defeated the beast of the chamber of secrets and also managed to save Ginny Weasley. Hermione remained unconscious for days, until the restorative potion was administered by a distraught Severus. He hadn't spoken to her in a week. She had just been lying there. He couldn't even reach her in sleep and it tore him apart. The light returned to his eyes the day she awoke from her petrification and he was once again almost complete, almost, always almost.


End file.
